parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toonside Out Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Anderson Family are Eating) *Jill: So, how was the first day of school? *Riley: It was fine, I guess. *Joy (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Jill's Sadness: Did you guys pick up on that? *Jill's Joy: Sure did. *Jill's Disgust: Something's wrong. *Jill's Sadness: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jill Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jill Clears her Throat Louder) *Bill's Anger: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bill's Fear: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Bill's Anger: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Jill's Sadness: Signal him again. *Bill: Ah, so, Riley, how was school? *Jill's Fear: Seriously? *Jill's Sadness: You've gotta be kidding me! *Jill's Anger: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(20th Century Fox/DreamWorks Animation/Universal/Illumination Entertainment) *(Disgust Touches a Button with the help of Joy) *Riley: It was fine, I guess. *Bugs Bunny: Did someone knock? *(gun sound) *Bugs Bunny: Eh, What's Up Doc? *Fear: -was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jill: Riley, is everything okay? *Riley: I don't know. *Daffy Duck: Where? Everything's upside down! *Bill's Anger: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Bill's Fear: No! Not the foot! *Daffy Duck: Duck Season! I say, it's Duck Season, and I say, FIRE! *(gun sounds) *(Ursula crying in pain) *Bill's Fear: The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers including Joy, Fear, Sadness, Disgust, and Anger) *Bill's Anger: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Jill's Sadness: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up, Toy Story 3, Finding Nemo... *(Jill's Anger Pushes a Button) *Unknown Guy: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh with Joy.) *Toonside Out *December. Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Trailer Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Looney Tunes Trailers Category:Looney Tunes Movie Spoof Category:Looney Tunes Parodies Category:Looney Tunes Category:Transcripts Trailer 2 * Jill: So, Riley, how was the first day of school? * Riley: Fine, I guess. * Jill's Sadness: Did you guys pick up on that? * Jill's Joy: Sure did. * Jill's Disgust: Something's wrong. * Jill's Sadness: Signal the husband. * Jill: (Clear throat) * Bill's Anger: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? * Bill's Fear: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! * Bill's Anger: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? * Joy: I'm Joy. This is Sadness. That's Anger. * Anger: What? * Joy: This is Disgust. And that's Fear. * Fear: (Screaming) * Joy: We're Riley's emotions. These are Riley's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. * Bugs Bunny: Did someone knock? * (gun sound) * Joy: What happened? * Bugs Bunny: Eh, What's Up Doc? * Jill: Is everything okay? * Riley: I dunno. * Daffy Duck: What a way to run a railroad. Listen pal, Let's discuss this thing zany huh? Look, I'll tell you what. You go your way, and I'll go mine. Live and let live. Right? Right. Ladies and gentlemen. There will be no further delays, so I shall attempt to entertain you in my own iniminiminabitle fashion. * Bugs Bunny: (Screaming as he sucked up) You know something, folks? This is the scariest part of the picture. * Daffy Duck: (he is beating on the anvil with a hammer and babbling a passage from Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's: The Village Smithy) "Under a spreading chestnut-tree, The village smithy stands; The smith, a mighta-ty man is he, With strong and sinewy... ...H-Hands..." * Disgust: What do we do now? * Fear: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? * Disgust: We have a major problem. * Fear: Oh, I wish the Toons were here. * Daffy Duck: Now Look Buster! Le- * Sadness: (announcing to Daffy Duck) That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. * Daffy Duck: sings Daffy Duck he had a farm, E... I... E... I... O And on this farm he had an *cow* E... I... E... I... O. * Fear: What was that? Was it a bear? * Joy: There are no bears in San Francisco. * Anger: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. * Daffy Duck: That's dandy! Ho-Ho that's rich, I'll say! * (From the minds behind Up, Monsters Inc. and Finding Nemo) * Daffy Duck: Thanks for the sour persimmons, cousin. * Le Frog: -shire puddings * Anger: Congratulations, (censored) You've ruined pizza! * Daffy Duck: All right. singing Over the sea, let's go, men. We're shovin' right off, we're shovin' right off... again? Now, Mr. Rembrandt, if you'll kindly oblige with a little appropriate scenery. * Toonside Out * December Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Trailer Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Looney Tunes Trailers Category:Looney Tunes Movie Spoof Category:Looney Tunes Parodies Category:Looney Tunes Category:Transcripts Category:Inside out transcript